China Doll
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The thing about toys, be they dolls or teddy bears, is that they are meant to be played with. Kai/Ming-Ming/Rei


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The thing about toys, be they dolls or teddy bears, is that they are meant to be played with. (Kai/Ming-Ming/Rei)

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot." -Mark Twain

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

_Dedi:_ This is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**.

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Can't you see, can't you see,  
We were never meant to be,  
It's no secret,  
That I'm your Chyna Girl,  
Don't you know, don't you know,  
That it's time for me to go,  
It's no secret,  
That I'm your Chyna Girl,_

* * *

**China Doll**

"Zǎo shàng hǎo." He drawled and almost laughed as the seventeen-year-old girl immediately stiffened. It was almost as if he could see the wheels turning in her head, her thought processes racing as she processed the reason behind his Chines greeting. And both of them knew that there could only be one.

Ming-Ming straitened up from where she had been bent over rummaging desperately through a draw and turned to face her uninvited guest. Kai was leaning just inside her bedroom door, teasing eyes fixed on her and in his right hand, held between thumb and forefinger was the object she had been franticly searching for. Her passport.

"And is it a good morning?" She fought the urge to snap and to shift under his gaze but it was so hard to do. She was wearing jeans and a sleeveless turtle neck, hardly an outfit that could be called revealing, but as always Ming-Ming had the feeling that he was mentally undressing her and cursed her subconscious for wishing he'd do it for real.

"You know, it's common knowledge that your mother was French, but everyone just assumed that your oriental father was Japanese." The way Kai spoke as he crossed to where she was standing by the bed almost made his words sound like an accusation, as if she had deliberately misled him. "Funny, isn't it?"

"I guess that just goes to show you should never just make assumptions about people." The azure haired girl said with a small, dismissive, shrug as she crossed her arms over her chest, belatedly realising how the moved emphasised her cleavage. "And I'll thank you to give me back my passport."

"Why?" Crimson orbs followed the rise and fall of her bust and then lazily trailed up to her face when she dropped her arms back to her sides. "I haven't given it back to you… yet."

"Bâtard," Ming-Ming's warm honey eyes perceptibly darkened and narrowed dangerously as she swore at him in her mother's native tongue. "Just what exactly is it that you want Kai?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" The nineteen-year-old's tone was condescending, insinuating that she should have known better than to try and predict his actions or what motivated them.

It was in her face, he could see how his words had stung her pride and he could also see how she longed to lash out and slap the smirk from his face. Kai's smile widened, she was so easy to wined up if you only knew which buttons to press and he knew exactly. He had spent so much time working her out, calculating how she would react, until he knew just how to manipulate her so she was just where she needed to be.

"Kai?" The male voice broke through the air, but did nothing to disperse the tension that was continuing to fill the room and both people instinctively looked towards the door. "Kai? Have you found her yet? Oh, I see."

The last few words were almost swallowed by laughter as Rei Kon entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him, his dancing eyes flickering back and for the between the two bluenettes. A decidedly feline smile played about his lips as he watched the pair of them. Kai, as always, all cool, calm and relaxed as if he were in perfect control of the situation. While Ming-Ming stood fuming with temper, her eyes shooting daggers at the two males as understanding dawned on her.

Her mood was not improved either by the fact that the sexual tension in her bedroom had shot up still further when the Asian teen had entered. Right from the start her thoughts concerning either of the teens could hardly have been called proper but now, with both of them shut in her room, they boarded on obscene. And what irked her the most was that both of them knew it and had in fact probably been banking on it.

"So that's it huh?" One hand was on her hip, her chin thrust out aggressively and her teeth bared as she snarled at the Russian. "Another little China doll to add to your collection? You're so predictable."

"It's not as if you really object now, is it?" The teasing response in fact came from Rei, as Kai was too busy openly laughing at her to comment. And like the Russian before him, he gave the distinct impression he was mentally stripping her of every garment she was wearing. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"And as for you," She tried to glare as him but it was so heard to concentrate when confronted with eyes that were almost identical to her own. The curve and slant of their shape, even the dark lashes that fringed them were the same, only the colour was different. "He just clicks his fingers and you go along with whatever he wants? Whoever he wants?"

"Perhaps," With one hand Rei reached out and trailed his fingers along the curve of her jaw before she irritably jerked her head away from the contact. "But what makes you think I don't want to play with you just as much as he does?"

"I'm no ones toy to be played with." It was pride alone that held Ming-Ming's tone steady, but nothing could stop the shudder that had run through her body at the all too fleeting contact of Rei's fingers against her skin.

"That may very well be true," Kai conceded as he moved to stand beside his lover so that the two of them effectively trapped the girl up against her bed. "But as for being _our_ little China doll…"

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
